starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ayla Secura
Ayla Secura, born Aylas'ecura, was a Rutian Twi'lek who served as a Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order. She served as a Jedi Apprentice under the tutelage of T'ra Saa, and later, fell in love with her fellow student Quinlan Vos. Both Secura and Vos survived a brush with the dark side early in their Jedi training. After the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out, Secura was one of many Jedi to be promoted to the level of Jedi Knight. During the war, Secura led the New Republic war efforts at Quell and was instrumental in the defense of Maridun. Biography Early life Ayla Secura was born on Ryloth in 2001 into one of the most dangerous ryll dens of Kala'uun, the largest underground city of the Twi'lek homeworld. After her father left and her mother died at a very young age, Secura and her older sister, Numa, were orphaned. She formed a close bond as they worked together as enslaved dancers, earning money to survive.Star Wars: Star by Star They grew up together in the cave warrens of Ryloth, and throughout her life Secura retained her preference for confined spaces. Together, they witnessed much of the cruelty and hardships of the Galaxy. As a dancer on Ryloth, Secura would learn the grace and dexterity which would aid her in lightsaber combat in years to come, as well as the feminine charm found alluring by so many males. She came to love dancing, despite her status as a slave. Eventually, the Secura sisters were rescued from their hand-to-mouth existence when they were discovered by Jedi Master Tholme, Jedi Knight Daeshara'cor, and the Jedi apprentice Quinlan Vos, who purchased their freedom once, Vos, who had a strong connection with Secura through the Force saved her from a wampa. After recognizing their innate talent in the Force, Daeshara'cor soon began the training of the two Twi'lek girls, and brought them to the Jedi Praxeum on the moon of Yavin 4. Secura and her sister were schooled in the Jedi arts on Yavin 4, where Secura was instructed in lightsaber combat, galactic history, and the uses of the Force. She constructed her own lightsaber, with a silver blade. At some point in 25 ABY, Secura met Leia Organa Solo, sister to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and a former Chief of State of the New Republic. She also began a romantic relationship with Jedi apprentice Kit Fisto. Yuuzhan Vong War When the Yuuzhan Vong, aliens from outside the known galaxy, invaded the Outer Rim Territories that same year, Aayla and Numa Secura joined the fight against the new threat. Secura and her Master, T'ra Saa, as well as Quinlan Vos and his master, undertook many successive missions together. They rescued a little princess from the Skyboat Pirates of Xoman Free, faced the Terbeasts of Ogden Minor, solved the Mystery of the Lodi on Solibus IV. But when Vos and Secura were assigned on a mission to Ryloth to investigate the sources of glitteryll, all went wrong. The two were captured and drugged, and Secura and Vos suffered heavy amnesia, forgetting that she was a Jedi and had Force powers. Shortly after, she was taken by her uncle Pol Secura, who had to feed her more glitteryll every day because her spirit kept reasserting itself. One day Quinlan Vos came to Pol Secura's quarters, looking for Aayla Secura. He showed Secura her lightsaber, but she still couldn't remember anything. After a while, when Vos figured out that Pol Secura was behind the drugging he came back for him. When Secura tried to rescue her uncle, she accidentally Force pushed him off the balcony, but blamed her former friend. Brush with the dark side Secura wanted revenge on the man who killed her uncle. She hid herself on a pirate ship en route to Kiffex. On that planet she discovered and released Dark Jedi Volfe Karkko from his stasis field. She gave in to the dark side of the Force and was willing to help the Anzati Dark Jedi. He gave her command of his Anzati minions and let her hunt down the Jedi on Kiffex. Karkko needed them alive to regain his strength; he needed to suck their "Jedi-soup." But first he needed to feed himself and his Anzati. Secura took the Anzati and stormed a local stronghold. There she faced off against Quinlan Vos, Tholme, and Master Zao and got away with their captured people. Vos followed her and reached the prison of Karkko. Again she fought against her former master, but then she at last realized her true identity. At that moment Karkko used Force lightning to knock her out. When she woke up, she found Karkko dead and later on she was assigned to Master Tholme, Vos' former master. Vos pictured himself as "a leaf blown forth by the wind" and left Kiffex, going where the Force told him to go. Ascension to Knighthood Secura and Tholme returned to Coruscant and, like Vos, she was re-trained in the Jedi Temple. Master Plo Koon agreed to use his telepathy to guide Secura as she arranged her newly-recovered memories. She also learned of the Stark Hyperspace War and met the veteran Jace Dallin. In ?, Secura went undercover in the Twi'lek clan Fenn. She discovered that the clan's leader, Ro Fenn, was planning an attack on the Secura clan's heir Nat Secura. She informed Tholme and hurried to her master, ready to help him. He faced off against two Nikto Morgukai, was defeated but still managed to slip on their ship. Unfortunately he was discovered and imprisoned. Secura followed Vilmarh Grahrk, who was in league with the Nikto, and his ship Inferno, but lost them. The Force led her to a junkyard on Ord Mantell. There she found her former master, Vos and helped him fight against bounty hunters. She explained everything to Quinlan, and the two decided to rescue Nat Secura and Master Tholme. They traced Grahrk and made him tell where the two Morgukai went. Quickly they set course to Kintan, the home planet of the Nikto, and faced off against the two Morgukai Bok and his father, Tsyr. The Nikto escaped Ord Mantell and went to the fortress of the Twi'lek Kh'aris Fenn, who was behind all this misery all the time, and waited for the Jedi to arrive. The two Jedi broke in the fortress and inside they confronted the Nikto again. Secura was to rescue Nat Secura and Tholme, Vos would fight the Nikto. Secura reached the dungeon, defeated the torture droid AX/RX, freed Tholme and Nat and went to Vos to help him. Vos had already beheaded Tsyr but he was smacked to the ground by Bok. Secura saved Vos's life by fighting Bok before he could deliver the final blow. She wounded the Nikto, taking his right hand, but did not kill him. Bok let himself fall hundreds of meters in order to keep his honor. The three Jedi and Nat survived. They returned the young Twi'lek boy to his father, but, unfortunately, Fenn escaped from Ryloth to Count Jard Dooku's hidden stronghold. Ro Fenn was sent into the Bright Lands, the side of Ryloth that was baked in eternal sunlight. Back on Coruscant, Secura and Vos were both promoted by the Jedi High Council to Jedi Knights. Personality and traits Ayla Secura was empathic and highly intelligent but was also impulsive and somewhat mischievous. She was independent, fixated and highly driven, but the Twi'lek was no stranger to hardship and struggle. Secura's troubled and bitter childhood, although somewhat ameliorated by a love for dance, left Secura with a precarious attachment to her sister as well as her Jedi mentor, and in the aftermath of the events on Kiffex, she felt something was missing inside of her. The galactic struggles in which Secura involved herself placed added pressure upon the Twi'lek and gradually her qualities of courage and bravery gave way to vengefulness, anger and emotional instability. The Twi'lek's difficult childhood was supported by a sarcastic and cynical outlook on life. Her fellow Jedi picked up on Secura's sarcastic attitude in the aftermath of the Mission to Myrkr and it was the Twi'lek who doubted Zonama Sekot's role in the Yuuzhan Vong War. She could often act in a vain, sulky and childish manner, which contrasted with her ferocity and hardiness during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Practiced in the art of deception, Secura was a secretive individual later deemed untrustworthy by some. Although the Twi'lek was aided by the Force in many respects, she had a way with words and was able to home in on the doubts and fears of her opponents to put them off guard. She was a good leader and a skilled tactician and her quick thinking earned her the respect of many troops during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Nevertheless, Secura's personal experiences during the war affected her in a profound and lasting manner. Secura's enslavement on Ryloth resulted in a great deal of dependence on the presence of her sister. The two former slaves were very close and fought alongside one another in the opening years of the Yuuzhan Vong War. When Secura's teacher, Daeshara'cor, was struck down and killed over Ithor, Ayla's anger was held at bay by the presence of Numa. Once deprived of both Daeshara'cor and Numa, Secura became isolated. After it was believed that the young Jedi Anakin Solo, for whom she harbored feelings, was killed in the Mission to Myrkr, Secura subsequently formed a closer friendship with Jaina Solo due to their shared emotions of grief and anger. Secura's Jedi Masters recognized that the former slave's emotional instability was exacerbated by her personal isolation and encouraged the Twi'lek to join her companions at Kashyyyk in their Force meld. Deprived of those for whom she cared, Secura became bitter and angry, traits which became increasingly emphasized as the war dragged on. Daeshara'cor's death had profound effects on Secura, as did that of her sister Numa, whose demise Secura found particularly painful. Secura also suffered as she learned of the deaths of millions on New Plympto and the Nebula Chaser. Unable to deal with the grief and the notion that she may have been in some way responsible, Secura chose to blame the Yuuzhan Vong, focusing her efforts on defeating the invaders rather than directly preserving lives. After this, the Twi'lek adopted a worldview in which pragmatic action held predominance. Secura was also a woman who was well aware that males of many species found her sexually alluring. Furthermore, the Twi'lek enjoyed both the attention and the pleasure, which resulted in a promiscuous and coquettish streak in her personality. Secura possessed a close bond with Quinlan Vos, which began during her teenage years. She also had an on again off again romantic relationship with Kit Fisto that lasted for quite some time. Although her feelings for the young Anakin Solo were, in the view of Luke Skywalker, based upon love rather that a simple pursuit of pleasure, Secura displayed surety and confidence in her advances upon males, who ranged from Jacen Solo to the much more senior and married, Lando Calrissian. She once proved willing to engage in sexual activity with a Rodian and flirted with the Wookiee Lowbacca. The Twi'lek could be both seductive and coy, as well as crude and libidinous, and dressed in an alluring manner to attract male attention, by wearing revealing clothes and forsaking the use of undergarments entirely on some occasion, even when performing repair work. She also wore ornate jewelry on her navel. When going to sleep, she usually wore an ornate red and gold floral robe, although she tended to leave it wide open, exposing her body in the process. Powers and abilities Ayla Secura was a talented Jedi, proficient in her use of the Force. She made use of telekinesis regularly, employing the Force to batter her enemies in lightsaber duels, hurl them away from her, recall her weapons, appropriate those of others, or throw her lightsaber and other objects at her adversaries. The Twi'lek also possessed an acute danger sense, an ability common to Jedi but which enabled her to survive numerous attempts on her life. By the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Secura had also learnt to shut down her presence in the Force, although this failed to deceive the voxyn aboard the Nebula Chaser. The Twi'lek was able to join the Force Meld during the Mission to Myrkr with no difficulty but was subsequently prone to allow her emotions to spill over accidentally into her friends' perceptions. Secura's fear, grief and anger were often easily discernible to those whom she fought alongside. Along with most Jedi, Secura possessed the ability to emerge from an unconscious state more rapidly than a normal being. She could also use the Force to jump and leap long distances and often empowered her physical actions, such as punches or kicks, with the Force. Another technique the Twi'lek later developed was the ability to carry her voice with the Force, making her words a subtle whisper so quiet that to her enemies they seemed to be a thought. Following her fall to the dark side, Alema Rar began using abilities which had not been condoned by the teachings of the Jedi Order. The Twi'lek was accurate with Force lightning, able to hurl bolts of electric energy at her enemies and incapacitate or kill them. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Pilots Category:Inhabitants of Ryloth Category:Rutian Twi'leks Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Force-sensitives Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Slaves